Elsa
by evelyncrow
Summary: Elsa takes politics very seriously. Prompt card was used.


Character: Elsa

Prompt card: Dropping a chandelier on your enemies and riding the rope up

Being queen of Arendale was no simple task for Elsa. Sure, she had Anna to handle the social events and party planning, but when it came down to issues regarding politics, Elsa was on her own. Sometimes, politics meant getting your hands dirty for the sake of protecting your people. Anna just was not capable of such a thing. Elsa knew that her enemies were never going to play fair, and that meant that neither would she.

There was a country located southwest of Arendale known as Souriana. It was the most vital trade partner Arendale had, with over 60% of their ice exports being shipped there each year. Without this partnership, Arendale's economy would collapse. Elsa was painfully aware of this fact, and she had several highly trained spies living in Souriana, just in case.

One fateful spring evening, Elsa's fears became a reality. One of her spies had just arrived with word that there was a young entrepreneur living in Souriana by the name of Justin Destruo. It appeared to be that Mr. Destruo had come up with some sort of invention, something he called "an electric freezer". Using the recently discovered "electricity", this man had created some sort of box that could maintain a temperature below freezing indefinitely, as long as it was plugged in. If this truly was the case, they would have no need for ice in Souriana anymore. Elsa's spy grimly informed her that Mr. Destruo had plans to begin selling them by the summer.

"In that case," said Elsa, her voice filled with determination, "we have no time to lose. Are you capable of delivering a message to him for me?"

The spy nodded.

"Good! Tell him I desire to meet with him to discuss the possibility of selling his invention here in Arendale. Tell him I invite him to a royal dinner in order to discuss my request. Lastly, tell him I will not accept no for an answer."

The spy nodded and departed.

"And now to prepare..." She murmured to herself.

Two weeks later, Elsa sat in her grand dining room, eagerly awaiting her guest. The room was large and circular with a dining table in the center. Seven large, solid gold chandeliers hung around the perimeter of the room. They provided elegant yet sophisticated lighting. The back wall of the room was actually a large window, with red curtains pulled only halfway open.

Justin Destruo marched into the room at precisely seven O'clock, with two large body guards following closely behind him. As he sat down carefully in his seat and smiled warmly, Elsa could not help but notice how stunningly handsome he was. He had wispy, dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a perfectly chiseled jawline. His smile was bright, the kind that would make you feel warm and joyous inside. When he spoke, his voice was a smooth as silk.

"I'm truly flattered, erhm, honored, to have received an invitation such as this, your majesty." He bowed his head slightly as he spoke.

Elsa returned the smile. "_He really is attractive..."_ She thought sadly. "_Its a pity that I have to kill him tonight."_

They began to eat, and spoke strictly of dinner while they dined. When Mr. Destruo finished his main course, Elsa called for her butler to go and prepare some dessert.

It was time.

"Justin, oh, I can call you Justin, correct?" She asked in a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Of course, anything you like your majesty."

"Come, let us go admire the view from the window while we wait for our dessert to arrive."

"Of course ma'am." They stood up and walked towards the window. While they were watching the sun disappear behind the ocean, and the mountains cast their dark shadows over the land, Elsa reached down slowly and gently grasped Justin's hand. She leaned towards him and whispered, "Would it not be lovely if we could be alone right now?" He stiffened up.

"Yes, of course. Guards, leave us."

Somewhat reluctantly, his guards shuffled out of the room.

"Is that better?" He asked. He did not want to say too much, for fear his nervousness of being around Elsa would show in his voice.

Elsa was smiling once again, and she batted her eyelashes. In doing so, she stole a quick glance to the ceiling, ensuring he was standing directly below one of the chandeliers.

"Wait here. I'll go open the curtains the rest of the way. You simply must see the WHOLE view, this is not doing it justice." She patted him gently on the arm and he nodded.

Elsa walked over the spot beside the curtain pulley where she had installed a hidden lever and she pulled it. Instantly, the chandelier dropped form the ceiling and crushed the unsuspecting young man beneath it. Knowing the guards would barge in after the clamber, Elsa wasted no time. She dashed toward the fallen light fixture and swiftly climbed up the rope, disappearing into a hidden compartment in the ceiling. She waited inside the compartment as the two guards ran into the room. As soon as they were in range, she used her magic to launch an icicle through each of their skulls. When their limp bodies tumbled the ground, she felt herself finally relax a little bit. She took comfort in knowing she had just saved the economy.

Yes, it would always be up to her to handle dirty politics like this, but at least she was good at it.

END


End file.
